Star Wars The Choices We Make Trilogy Part 1: Devastation 1-6
by TheRealImmortalBeloved
Summary: A story I started 16 years ago that, I decided to covert from notebook paper and fully revamp due to gaps in the story. It's the original story-line, extended and unrated with more backstory and character development that was there but not fully fleshed out. It's gonna be a wild ride full of every array of emotion. Unapologetic in how it makes you feel, think, and perceive things.


_Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _Tuesday afternoon, 12:58pm_

 _Lucius had left the Temple to sleep in his apartment shortly after Naomi left._ He awoke with a shout; another horrible dream disturbed his sleep. Shedding his shorts, he climbed into the shower and bathed his body. Using the Force, he unraveled his dreadlocks and vigorously scrubbed his hair. He watched as bits of dirt, dried blood, and grime washed down the drain. Once that was over with, Lucius spent the next two hours cleaning his apartment up in preparation for Trixie's arrival. The apartment had hints of cherry sage and smoky vanilla, which came from the incense he burned. Cleaning his apartment, also meant cleaning the Imperial sonic rifle he had stashed under the couch and checking the energy packs for it. When all was said and done, his hair was in cornrows with dried chokie was being devoured as a snack. Drinking it with blue milk and juri juice, helped ease his mind. Practicing with his sword for a bit, the doorbell chimed and he paused returning to stationary position.  
"Who is it?"  
" _It's Trixie, can I come in?"  
_ "One second" He called, smoothing out his loose white shirt and silver lounge pants. Deactivating the sword, he set it beside the couch and approached the door apprehensively.

Unlocking it, the door opened and there stood Trixie. _She was painted in traditional cream and brown robes and matching obsidian boots. Her hair was in a tight French braid with a few strands sticking out here and there. It was a striking hairstyle for her and I noted her blushing as she stood there. In the Force, she was ready to explode with emotion.  
"_Lucius—" and that's all she uttered before bursting into tears, leaping into his arms. The door closed as she pounced me and I held her to me, patting her back lovingly. _I do love her but I still have my reservations._ Setting her down, Trixie reluctantly let go of me only to interlock our fingers and look at me with such intensity, while trying to stop crying.

"I like what you did with your hair"  
"Thank you, I wanted to do something different with it"  
"That's good! Change is good for everyone"  
"I've missed you _terribly_ since Hapes"  
"I know you have but, it was for the best and you know that"  
"But you didn't have to be an asshole about it"  
"Well, now we can talk and go from there" I said, as she hugged me again sniffling lightly.

Guiding her to the couch, I went to the kitchen and brought back an array of refreshments for us to drink. Ranging from basic water to sodas and a few alcoholic beverages, _plus_ snacks, I sat across from her. The middle cushion serving as a line in the sand between us.  
"How have you been?" Trixie asked, eating some blue crackers and drinking white/emerald swirled soda.  
"I have been _really_ good. Been figuring out how to handle you, connecting with Naomi, and hoping you're doing the same" I said, taking a drink of black water from the Outer Rim, which tasted like sweet berries.  
"I have been doing somewhat good. Missing you, also talking with Naomi, reading the Beyvox Chronicle, _was_ stalking your quarters for a time until Lana caught me"  
"Really now? You, a stalker?"  
"Shut up, _it is_ not funny"  
"It kinda is if you think about it. Did you leave any sacrificial offerings to summon me?" 

"Well, no— _Hey!_ Stop teasing!" Trixie said, fighting a smile.  
"What did you learn from the chronicle?"  
"I don't remember off the top of my head right now but, I can show you later after I finish it" 

"That's fair since Rieff said that it wasn't time for me to read yet anyway"  
"True. I have something to confess and I don't know how you're gonna _react"  
_ "Oh no, you're an alien who's gonna harvest my organs for your invading family to eat!"  
"You wish I was! Seriously though Lucius, I really _need_ to tell you this because it depends on where we stand"  
"You can tell me but first, what did you and Naomi talk about?"  
"Trent and how I didn't like you sidelining me. I also learned about your _visions_ too"  
"You weren't supposed to know about those, that's why I kept them a secret so you wouldn't have to bear that burden"  
"Why keep something about me and Naomi a secret?"  
"Because if I distance myself, then there's a possibility it _can't_ happen"  
"It's only a vision Lucius, not reality. I wish you hadn't kept that from me makes me wonder what else you've been hiding. What did you and Naomi connect over?"  
"She came by last night and told me that Trent came up with the tattoo design. I told her how I was glad that she was in my lightsaber when I was left at the Temple steps all those years ago. How she was my ally and friend then, she hysterically cried. Told me how she's felt so out of place and basically, I'm her only connection to the old life in a sense. We cuddled in my bed, _dressed of course_ , napping for a short time. When she left, she said I belong to you and she won't do anything to jeopardize that" I explained and watched her face fall then, contort into mild rage ending in sorrow.  
"We should adopt her and she can be our daughter" Trixie said, with a laughing cry and I chuckled.

"That would be funny and nice. Since we're being so open with secrets, I have one too. On the way back here after Hapes, I was suicidal" I confessed, watching Trixie's face fall and tears run down her cheeks. She went to give me a hug but I shook my head.  
"Why not?"  
"You don't get how much _strain_ I've been under since all of this shit was thrown in my lap. Meeting you was the best thing but now, it feels like a bad thing because of my visions. Finding out about Beyvox and that whole legacy is just _too much_ altogether. _I don't even want the sword, yet I'm the sole living heir._ The worst part? I lost Tre, my surrogate uncle this past weekend. _I can't take losing anymore family. If I lose one more, that's it, I don't wanna live anymore. I can't deal with loss. I was so close on the Javelin: had the lightsaber shaft under my chin, finger on the activation switch, and D-MAS stopped me. I'm not the guy you think I am Trixie, I am_ _broken_ _; inside and out. No amount of healing will ever change that"_ and both of them were sobbing messes for a time until, Trixie pushed her sorrow back. 

" _You think I'm perfect? I'm_ _terrified_ _to fully love you like I want. Do you know why? I'll tell you. A few years ago, I was in love with another Padawan and because I didn't know how to control my powers, he nearly died as a result. I was nearly expelled as a result but, me and my former master saved him in time. We were 14 and bonded over studies. What I didn't know was that, he had grown attached to me inside of a week. I wasn't sure why he was obsessing so much over me, we'd only been friends for two months before we considered trying slow dating. Puberty had hit for me, in the form of my pheromones going off a hundredfold for him. My floral scent was highly intoxicating to the point, I had to be put in a stasis chamber. The boy though, he had it worse than me. He was suicidal and borderline mental breakdown, threatening to jump off the Temple roof because my pheromones told him that I would love him forever. He even carved my damned name in his forearm! In the end, he was transferred to a medical facility for deep psychiatric treatment. I was given a hormone inhibitor so I couldn't produce them until I was a little older, for fear of a repeat disaster. I think his mind was wiped of the event too but mine wasn't. My master said it was a fitting punishment and a long-lasting lesson should I ever fall for someone again. The only reason I was attracted to him was he had the ability to display text from a book simply by touching it. His laugh and smile were always something to behold but when I try to see them, all I see is the terrified crazed expression when he last saw me."_

 _The bombshell she revealed had me reeling at the reality of her situation. A guy, some kid five years younger than me had his mind wiped because her puberty hit early and ruined his life. The ruination didn't just stop with him but continued with her meeting me and falling for me as a result. Why wasn't I affected like he was? How was I able to resist her pheromones? Maybe the inhibitor was still in effect til Trixie hits a certain age. I found my voice again after sobbing had overtaken it and started speak but was cut off by a slap to the face._

"What was that for?!"  
"You were gonna _kill_ yourself?! Lucius, you're a _Jedi Knight! How could you ever consider that?"_  
"I had just found out that I was heir to a dark clan legacy, two visions, and I _couldn't_ handle it. That whole experience really made me _think_ about a lot of things. I hate to say it but, the biggest of those was _meeting you._ I know that hurts but, it's the truth. I really love you but if we hadn't met, I think life would be easier for both of us." I said, looking at Trixie who was shocked by my admission and got up to pace slightly.

Wheeling on me, Trixie climbed into my lap and held my chin lightly, locking gazes with me.  
"But if we hadn't met, we'd be living such mundane lives in the Order. Look at the excitement we've had thus far: tell me, would you rather have a boring casual life without us having ever met? Hadn't known Naomi was trapped in your lightsaber? Never had that trip to Quip where you learned of your legacy? Trained under the ghost of the last remnant of Beyvox? Didn't have that _beautiful_ moment between us in the mineral spring? Most importantly: _you regret our first kiss?_ I don't. I'm _glad_ I kissed you in that arena. Let me tell you why I kissed you. _In that moment, I made up my mind that I wasn't gonna live in fear of what happened years ago. I was ready to live again, that meant trying to love again. I felt your emotional drive to be the best and then the subsequent vision along with future revelations, made me fall for you more. I may be naïve to you but, I have experienced pain and loss on the battlefield as well as in my personal life. Where I'm at now, I'm happily and deeply in love with you. Nothing will_ _ever_ _change that, Lucius Draken."_ She finished, smiling and wiping our tears away.

I felt the power of her gaze and pulled her into a fierce hug, feeling a new wave of emotion rolling over me.  
"I don't know—"  
"All you gotta do is let me in, Lucius. This _doesn't_ have to be something you face alone"

"I have to tell you something"  
"What, what is it?" Trixie said, serious look on her face.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom" laughing, she slid out of my lap and let me up. After a quick piss, I came back and found her waiting for me at the door. Moving aside, she went into the bathroom and I chuckled wiping my eyes clean of tears. _So much sorrow and by far, the deepest revelations we've shared with each other. I really don't know where to go from here._ Sitting back on the couch, I sighed heavily and was greeted by Trixie moments later via her sliding into my lap again.  
"You feeling a little bit better?"  
"I'm not entirely sure"  
"Well, no matter how hard you try, you _won't_ be able to get rid of me. I am the _irresistible force_ that can't get enough of an immovable object like you" She smiled, kissing his lips tenderly and coming away to brush her nose against his.

Hesitantly, he leaned into her lips but she drew back making him lean forward. Grinning, she captured his lips in another deep tender embrace. Splaying her hands over his biceps, Trixie moved them up slowly, nails tracing his skin lightly and ended by holding his hands against the top of the couch. Coming away from the lip painting, they both examined each other's facial features. Taking in every detail of their faces, the two of them breathed softly. Trixie slid her hands down his arms slowly, continuing the same light tracing until she reached his face. Brushing her right index finger across his semi full lips, she visibly blushed and he shuddered under her touch unexpectedly.  
"I haven't felt like this since Quip, when I held you under the waterfall." Trixie admitted, biting her lip lightly.

"Same but it's different, more brilliant I think"  
"Uh huh" She acknowledged, nodding and kissing my lower lip then giving it a light tug. I returned her lip tug with a gentle one to her upper lip. A soft moan followed as she pressed her body against me, feverishly kissing me and interlocking our hands. Coming off the phrenetic kissing, we panted and chuckled. I caressed her braided hair and gasped as, she kissed the right side of my neck. Then again, for the left side. This went on for some time until, I shifted my arousal somewhat.

" _No, I wanna feel it and I want you to feel me too"_ Trixie confessed in a low voice, adjusting to grind slowly on my growing arousal. I panted unevenly and held her in place, working words to my tongue.  
"Mmmmm too fast" He managed and I ceased my movement, watching him regain his breathing back. Massaging his chest softly, he moaned softly and I felt his tension ease away some. Blushing deeply, he tried speak but I wouldn't let him until, he put a flat hand in the middle of my chest.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I—" He started and fumbling over his words, started to twitched in front of me.  
"Lucius, calm down it's ok shhh. _Look and listen_ : my hair, my cheeks, my lips, my hands, my thighs, and my heartbeat." I said firmly, guiding his hands to everything on my body that he could touch, see, and feel. I ended with his right hand inside my tunic, palm flat against my left breast. _I felt his hand clench lightly not in desire but in nervousity. Withdrawing his hand from inside, I brought his head to my chest, right ear pressing against allowing him to hear my heartbeat for him. I felt his hands encircling to hug me tightly while listening to my heartbeat. I loved the feel of his strong hands bracing me to his hard frame. Lifting his head away, I captured his lips again, cradling that tender youthful face I'd come to love gazing at._

 _After encouraging me from the shadow of my shyness, I followed her lead into my bed chambers. At the foot of my bed, we stood and she slowly caressed my twitching arousal through my pants. In return, Trixie loosened the front of her robes letting me map her nude form underneath it. Shuddering as she pressed against me to kiss my chest with a tongue swirl, I twitched at this new sensation. Mimicking the action on the right side of her neck, Trixie uttered a soft moan, holding me to her. Subtly caressing her bare skin and kissing birthed a new sensation of feelings inside. A kind of billowing heat that was shared between us. Graduating to sit in bed with her in my lap, Trixie taught me how to pleasure her. Laying back against me and robes ajar, she had my hands fondling her breasts for a time. Taking care to tweak her nipples gently not roughly, I would twist then rub them with my fingertips. Burying my face in her hair, I inhaled her scent moaning softly as roses flooded my nostrils. Sliding my left hand down the front of her robes, Trixie turned to kiss me deeply and slowly came away from it smiling.  
"_Feel my fingers moving?"  
"Yeah"  
"Move yours like that _inside_ of me" _Kissing her again, I felt her finger movements and mirrored them._

_I watched his face flash with eagerness and confusion as he tried to perform two different actions. Through trial and error, Lucius got a handle on it and I writhed to show his effort was paying off. His breathing was low and quiet while mine was panting and surprise gasps. Tracing his forearms lightly with minor lightning shocks turned us on more. Watching the hairs on his arms rise from the shocks, had me biting my lip but not as much as when we got undressed. Upon having a deep quaking orgasm, I slid off my robe and pants tossing them on the floor. Turning around to face him, I gathered his shirt up and helped him take it off. Splaying my hands over his bare chest and erect nipples, I kissed him more sliding my hands up to produce more minor shocks. I slowly pulled away and he followed but, I stopped him with a gentle hand._

 _I halted my progress and held her hand, kissing each fingertip softly knowing I was fully ready for this moment. Trixie smiled warmly taking her hand back and shed the remainder of her clothes slowly. Each breath I took was tantamount to breathing underwater. The closest we'd ever come to seeing each other nude was on Quip, in the mineral spring. I watched her clothes puddle in her lap, leaving her upper body fully exposed. I was speechless but my manhood anxiously waited for more. Leaning up, I let my hands scan her feet and toes taking eidetic note of her smooth skin. Moving up the stalks of her legs, I felt the tight muscles of her calves. How supple they were and her creamy knees. Coming to her muscular and taut thick thighs, I watched Trixie bite her lower lip numerous times. Her soft giggling moans made me stop but when she started mirroring me, I writhed against her touch._

 _As they explored each other, the moment came when both shed all clothing. A small silence passed between them as Lucius and Trixie looked at each other's nude forms. She scooted closer to trace the underside of his erect shaft. Deep inside, the part of her that was so terrified to truly love again had disappeared. She felt the sexually electricity between them and knew he was still scared but, with her leading them it would be a beautiful union. Climbing into his lap, Trixie engulfed his eagerly awaiting lips for a deeper passionate kiss. Returning her passion laced lust, Lucius cupped her bottom and right shoulder moaning as she came off tugging his lower lip. Eyes scanning both their faces, Trixie laid back guiding Lucius to mount her. Slowly, he wet his rigid hardness and slid inside of her._

 _Pain etched itself on her face with the first thrust and seeing this, Lucius started to withdraw thinking he did something wrong. Shaking her head and urging him to keep going, Lucius reluctantly pushed inside of her. He felt resistance and watched her face go from pain to shock as he fully immersed inside of her. Shifting to handle the girth and width of his twitching member, Trixie moaned deeply. Working between pain and pleasure, she scissored her legs against his hips and saw his face produce new looks as he struggled to convey the feeling of sexual intercourse with the girl he loved.  
"Go slow and easy, no need to rush"  
"Mmmmm okay" He said, thrusting into her and the resistance he felt before had abated somewhat. The pain she was feeling had diminished a bit as he would fall out sometimes. Though when he would put it back in, the pain translated into pleasure especially when he kissed her. Leaning up, Lucius moved to balance himself above me and continued thrusting at a deep gradual pace. I did like looking up at him from this angle. The muscles of his body taut or mildly flexing in his movements. I really loved the fact that his member grew to full attention as I manipulated it. I gasped as our pubic hair meshed and he slid out again. This time, he glided his throbbing girth against my wet entrance. The sensation made me shiver and him gasp deeply as he brushed the head continuously against it. Leaning up, I kissed him to bring him back down to me. Instead of keeping the liplock going, I wondered what he would do if I licked his nipples._

 _She surprised me by kissing down my chest, giving my right nipple a tongue swirl. Moaning in surprise, I had to steady myself as this new sensation cascaded a new wave of pleasure through my body. I felt awkward with how I was positioned and also felt bad about hurting her when I went inside. I sorta wanted this to be over and at the same time, not really.  
"Mmmmmm ahhhhhhh Trixie!" I moaned in surprise, as she switched to my left nipple and __sucked_ _on it gently along with some soft nibbling. I felt something building in my erection and seconds later, something spewed out of me in sharp jets leaving me to groan and convulse. Trixie was shocked by what was transpiring and couldn't help but to moan in surprise too.  
"What was __THAT_ _?!"_ I asked alarmed, as my erection twitched once more and I slowly pulled out. 

"I think you _ejaculated_ from me sucking your nipple lightly" Trixie said, with a shocked laugh.  
"Is that normal or is it bad? Why are you laughing? Ohhhhh" I asked, confused and worried then groaned as an odd sensation made jarred my body. Collapsing beside her, I panted unsure of what to say or even do.  
"I'm not laughing at you; just your reaction. Ejaculating is what happens when we engage in sex. The combination of our friction makes a build up to cause one, or both of us to ejaculate. It's perfectly normal and its nothing to be ashamed about." She explained, cozying up to me panting softly.  
"Hmmm so, we just had sex?"  
"Yes"  
"That was weird but in a good way"  
"I know I also have a confession to make"  
"What?"  
" _I haven't loved anyone or been intimate except for you and only you. When I held you under the waterfall, I wanted to have sex with you but sensed that you wanted nurturing over intimacy. When we had our confessions on the couch, I knew you were the one I would trust and love forever. When I kissed you, I knew I was ready to go all the way with you. That was made further apparent when I disrobed completely. Lucius Draken, I was so terrified to give myself to you but I'm glad that part of me is no longer afraid. But most importantly, I'm exuberant that we gave ourselves to each other. I love you, Lucius Draken and nothing will ever change that."_ She declared, baring her unabashed affection for me. 

_I looked at her, feeling the warmth of her love radiating in every word she said to me. I felt the same way about her and wanted to be with her forever, not having to worry about anything else. But like a nagging itch, the visions danced across my thoughts. Watching her being taken away played on a loop and I felt tears start to develop. Why did they have to surface when I just had a wonderful experience with the girl I love? I don't need that impending doom when I have my lovely bliss laying beside me! Trixie Benine who healed me, showed me my dark history and didn't run. Stowed away on my ship and went to Quip to further discover my Beyvox origins. Gave me my first kiss and opened herself up to me. And now, gave herself fully to me in sex. So, why in the hell do my visions have to interfere with a positive moment? I LOVE HER!_ Trixie watched his face contort into a state of alexithymia as, he tried to push back the tidal wave of sorrow mixed anger. Folding him into her arms, she hushed him softly knowing what was plaguing him.

 _The anguished cries of "go away stupid visions!" were all she needed to hear. She herself felt sorrow come upon her as well. Not for the visions entirely, but for her encounter with that boy and the end result of it. Why couldn't she have met Lucius back then instead of waiting three years? But if she met him at 14, he would probably go through the same problems and that crippled her into sobs. Sobbing messes, they held onto each other tight as they could. Passing out soon after, Trixie and Lucius slumbered into the night._

Trixie awoke around two that morning, needing to use the bathroom. Once she'd used the facilities, she decided to clean herself up some since there was ejaculate in her pubic hair from last nights union. Wincing as some of her hairs had stuck together, Trixie reminisced as she cleaned up. _He was so timid at first but warmed up quickly. I'm so glad that I found him and surrendered completely. Though I don't know if I should tell him about the page Rieff gave me or not. I had brought it with me so we could digest it together but thinking about it, Lucius has to be the one to handle the impact of the page. I'm in shock over it but, I'm not sure how he'll take it._ Getting a glass of cold water, Trixie departed the bathroom and climbed back into bed with the one she loved.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _Early morning_

After waking up and having made breakfast, the twosome had another roll in bed. Only this time, she rode him, something Trixie had wanted to do last night but didn't get to. The pictorials she viewed on this position made it seem easy however, it was awkward and difficult for her to maintain balance for a bit. The feeling of his erection being vertical as opposed to horizontal was a new experience. Practice makes perfect though and Trixie made it work. To make the experience more tantalizing, she trailed mild shocks up and down his torso. With that orgasm filled union over, they took a shower together and drying off retreated to the couch. Trixie sat cloaked in her robe, hair unbraided and her feet in his lap. Lucius was massaging her feet wearing only a towel, his dreadlocks were unraveled and tied in a loose ponytail.  
"Is it weird that this is the calmest I've been since becoming a Healer?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I'm _exhausted_ but still want you"  
"Same here _but_ I do wanna share some stuff I learned from the Beyvox Chronicle"  
"So many things that I ended up marking many of the pages to go over eventually"  
"How far into the Chronicle are you?"  
"About halfway. Lucius, your clan history is very _rich_ with detail and culture. I even found out that since you're the last living member of Beyvox that makes you _de facto clan leader_ if you wanted to recreate it again."

Lucius looked at her and pondered what she just said. _De facto Beyvox clan leader, interesting revelation. Bring back a dead clan under a new banner and new direction. I wonder if Naomi would join or who else would consider it an option? Coming out of the revelry, I smirked._  
"That would make you _de facto_ wife or whatever right?"  
" _Concubine_ actually unless you took someone else to your bed"  
"If we were to get technical about it, it could be Bane's _Rule of Two_ with just us minus the Sith element"  
"Oohhh I hadn't thought about _that._ That could also work given how I have the knowledge of your clan and you'd be learning. Naomi or Rieff could be our historians or something."  
"Then again, I don't wanna follow in Trent's footsteps. I'm much happier with what I got and where I'm at now."  
"So am I, dear. I love you, Lucius Draken"  
"And I love you too, Trixie Benine" I responded, as she climbed into my lap for a deep kiss.

Her scent intoxicated my nostrils as Trixie engulfed my lips over and over. Grinning, she traced my lower lip and I kissed her fingertip.  
"I like feeling it grow"  
"I love how you're the reason for it" and we both chuckled. Making out on the couch for a bit then graduating to my bed, we couldn't keep our hands off each other. From the minute she dropped her robe and climbed into bed, up to grinding against me with soft moans, I _never_ wanted it to end. We didn't have sex again, just rolled around and made out. I took her back to the Temple on my air bike two hours later.

 _Jedi Temple_

Once we went inside, I casually pulled her to the side sighing softly. Trixie's smile faded slightly seeing my expression.  
"What is it?"  
"Make me two promises honey?"  
"I want you to stay on Coruscant when the next big mission comes"  
"Why?"  
"This way, I don't gotta worry about you being in danger"  
"You gonna tell _Naomi_ the same thing?" a hint of mild condemnation in her tone.  
"Ouch, that's an uncalled for low blow"  
"Sorry it's just I _can_ take care of myself and I know where you're coming from but Lucius, things won't always be in your control. I will do my best to stay put as long as you promise to come back in one piece"  
"I can do that"  
"What's number two?"  
"Will you spend the night with me?"  
"I would love to" She grinned, caressing my right cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss. Returning the kiss, I smiled and held her to me before she departed to go train.

 _Jedi Temple  
Jedi Archives _

Naomi bumped into me and brought me into the Archives to reveal something she'd uncovered.  
"Who assigned you to the Burners?" She inquired, mentioning the nickname the flamethrower crews had been given.  
"My master, why?"  
"Take a look at this," Naomi said, punching up the data log for that day. She was clad in a tempest grey jumpsuit, with the arms tied at her waist. Meanwhile, a light cream muscle shirt saturated her upper body with azure boots complimented her feet. Her hair was in a tight formal bun with a strand clinging to her left cheek. I watched as the screen before us streamed with the log entries and my eyes went wide with shock. _The Burners had already made a sweep days ago and weren't scheduled to go back until_ _next_ _month._  
"Why would he send us down for an _unscheduled_ sweep?" I asked confused by this new revelation.  
"Why didn't he go down with us if he signed the order? Was he expecting us not to make it back?"  
"It doesn't make sense; my master would _never_ do something like that. He upholds the Order's laws and decrees to the letter albeit, he pushes me more than most masters do"  
"I found some more evidence. Lucius, you might wanna brace yourself for this"  
"What else did you find?"  
"Footage taken from the fight above. Just watch. I cobbled together two working cameras from that day and what's on them _isn't_ an illusion and hasn't been tampered with. I haven't even shown the _Masters_ yet."

Punching in a sequence and pressing the monitor, the footage played.

 _The first camera was pointing straight ahead and the second camera was in a rotating angle. The side by side comparison showed the battle below with no sound, just glints and flashes from lightsabers and explosions. The first camera showed a figure stepping out to survey the fight below. The second camera panned around and at that moment, zooming in the figure's identity was revealed: Tenyo Vahjar. There was no mistaking the four-armed Twi'lek, crouched and nodding with a smile. On the first camera, I saw him pull a commlink out and speak into it but couldn't make out what he said. I fell back into the chair, bewildered by what I was watching. Setup to die and betrayed by my own master! The footage continued with him moving back to cover as I watched myself and D-MAS burst out of the window and join the fray. That looked pretty cool but the dark revelation had me reeling. Why was he watching and not helping us? Who was he talking to on the commlink? Why did he betray me? I couldn't watch anymore and held my head, crying softly. Naomi ended the playback and hugged him, knowing the sting of betrayal all too well. A short time later, he regained his composure and keyed his commlink.  
_ "D, where are you?"  
"Assisting in Medical, why?" D-MAS inquired.  
"Locate my master for me"  
"One moment"  
"Lucius, no don't" Naomi said, shaking her head and squeezing his wrists.  
"Master Tenyo Vahjar is currently coming towards the Archives, two halls away"  
"Thanks"  
"No problem. Might I ask—" D-MAS started to say but Lucius keyed off the comm.  
"Let me go with you at least?"  
"No. This is _my_ fight and mine alone" He said, wiping away his tears and steeling himself leaving her to show the footage to the council.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Corridor to second hallway_

Lucius running on pure anguished anger, spotted his master and called to him.  
"Master Tenyo Vahjar, you will surrender peacefully and without resistance" I said, igniting my twin lances, choking back a cry.  
"Why Lucius, what is the matter, my young Knight?"

"I saw the _footage and data log._ There wasn't another scheduled sweep with the Burners until _next month_. You set me up and everyone included! You will answer for your betrayal"  
"What footage are you talking about?" He asked, confused as a small crowd gathered to see what the commotion was about.  
"The footage of you coordinating the Vong to attack us in Lower Coruscant via commlink!" You were my mentor; how could you send them into slaughter like that?!" I shook with such rage and he stood there, unmoving but his eyes went wide for the briefest of moments.  
"Who are you to dictate at your superior? Charging off _without_ a master on missions, engaging in _dangerous_ training exercises, and becoming _attached_ to someone out of _love_? You accuse me of sending your fellow Jedi to slaughter, I accuse you of breaking your oath to the Jedi Order!"  
"You're not gonna twist my actions against me!"  
"You're right, let me _show you_ instead"

Master Tenyo Vahjar stood straight and his cybernetic arms stretched out, splitting in half and a black staff clattered to the floor. Next, he pulled at his chest, ripping the flesh off revealing his true identity beneath: _Yuuzhan Vong._ The black staff transformed into an _Amphistaff,_ tearing off the lekku like entrails, Tenyo Vahjar stood covered in slimy blood sneering. Finally, pressing the right side of his nose, his Twi'lek visage slithered off onto the floor. Everyone stood dumbfounded not knowing what to do as a _Yuuzhan Vong_ had penetrated their ranks. Tenyo Vahjar's face was like any other Yuuzhan Vong with its skull visage and nightmare inducing looks. What set him apart from the others was, his left eye socket was gouged out. The right eye was a menacing tan that made those around him quake with fear. Leaving the tattered remains of his left eye hanging freely and tapping his staff to bring attention, Tenyo Vahjar cleared his throat. Spitting on the floor, he watched the poor boy who he'd mentored and strung along crumble into a sobbing heap. _Good, kneel to me you worthless sack of Jeedai flesh._

Lucius fell to his knees, lightsaber extinguished and crying. The dark harrowing laughter from Tenyo Vahjar echoed through the hallway.  
" _Pathetic_. _You will always be a child fighting in a man's war. Sniveling little boy, look at you now: cowering because your world has been turned upside down"_  
" _I treated and loved you like a father!"_ Lucius bellowed in sobbing defeat.  
" _That was your first mistake and you mean nothing to me"  
"Here come the Masters!" _a voice said in the back, Vahjar looked around panicked and bolted just as Mara and Naomi bounded up the hallways. As the Masters performed crowd control, Lucius wailed unable to speak. _I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. I am alone. What am I gonna do now? How am I to even function? Where do I go from here? He betrayed me. My whole world is gone, obliterated. How do I even begin to trust again? It is my fault that this happened. All my fault; I am a failure. No, it was a lie! None of it happened!_ But the cold hard reality was it _did_ happen. Master Tenyo Vahjar was masquerading as a Jedi Master all these years and betrayed Lucius Draken in the worst way possible.

 _Two Months Later_

 _Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Master Luke Skywalker_

As November came around, much was going on. Three squads of Clone troopers were dispatched to different sectors of Lower Coruscant for regular patrol intervals. The Clones were doing a very successful job in aiding to the restoration of Coruscant. Lucius had somewhat recovered from the shock of his former master's betrayal. The footage of Vahjar was brought before the council and they did a thorough investigation, uncovering more _damning_ evidence proving his Vong origins. Between the bio suit he wore and the villip, to his fabricated Force abilities with the magnetic sensors, the council couldn't believe how they'd been fooled. Tenyo Vahjar had escaped undetected months ago with no fresh leads to his current whereabouts. On the desk, lay Vahjar's villip that suddenly morphed into the visage of _Nom Anor._  
" _Report, my pupil"_  
"Your _pupil_ is no longer here" replied Luke coolly.  
"Huh, who are you?!"  
"You know who I am more or less, you know my _wife, Mara_ "  
"Jedi Luke Skywalker, you disgust me!"  
"Why and how did you do it?"  
"Because all Jedi should be killed. The Yuuzhan Vong are the _supreme_ beings in this world! You will all be killed by my amphistaff! As for _how_ , that is a question Tenyo himself can answer if and when you find him." 

"Let's end this conflict once and for all" Luke offered and the visage of Nom Anor seemed taken aback.  
"Eager for your death, Jedi?"  
"If that's what it takes to end this war, then so be it"  
"Fine. Myrkr, two days from now" and the villip resumed its shapeless form.  
"You just signed your own _death warrant_ dear" Mara said, from the shadows having watched the whole exchange.  
"And I regret it somewhat" That night, news spread like wildfire about the upcoming battle on Myrkr. Everybody was on high alert and preparing for zero hour. Druskil, Lana, Jaklyn, Turok, D-MAS, Lucius, Trixie, Naomi, and Jaina were split up in different teams. Jacen Solo and Kyp along with Rogue Squadron went to various locations trying to round up extra fighters while calling in some favors. The teams were assigned to lightsaber training and 3 ½ hours later, Lucius and D-MAS were still at it. Lucius was understandably pent up and D-MAS could go on forever until he needed a charge. Working on Form VII, Lucius let himself go with Vaapad. A form mastered by Mace Windu, Lucius sought to self-teach himself the dangerous saber art.

 _He needed an outlet given how hollow he'd been feeling since the betrayal. Trying a new lightsaber form seemed to numb the pain. Even Trixie's endless affection didn't dampen the void left by his former master._ Han practiced the mastery of a vibrosword and quarterstaff. Being accustomed to his blaster, a blade felt _weird_ in his hands. Like being in piloting school and not being able to exceed the safety regulated speed limits. The weapons were awkward at first, but with short term practice Han managed some neophyte moves. Tahiri, Leia, and Mara went to see the progress of the Clone Troopers.

 _Jedi Temple  
The Quarters of Luke Skywalker_

Luke sat in his quarters, on his bed wrapped in a robe when, Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared.  
"What troubles you, my young apprentice?"  
"Have I done the right thing by taking all these Jedi into a war that they might not need to be apart of?"  
"When I trained your father, in his teens, he was hard to control but he learned in the end."

"Lucius and Anakin would be a good example of how they compare and contrast from each other"  
"Yes, you're right"  
"Follow your heart and soul, you'll know what to do when the time comes." And the former Jedi Master vanished.

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

 _127_ _th_ _floor, 29a_

Inside of Lucius' apartment, he sat in the shower trying to wash away his anguish and worries. The nagging feelings of dread at being betrayed were still very raw to his emotional state. Lucius may be a great warrior but, he is not the same person he used to be. Having formed a symbiosis-like bond with Vahjar, or in this case, _fake_ Vahjar, guided and taught him many things over the years. _How could I have been so blind to not see he wasn't who he claimed to be? Was it arrogance or just sheer naivete on my part? What was it that someone once said about not letting a singular mistake define you? I guess they're right. I've made many mistakes in my life and learned from them, so why does this one feel like its entirely my fault? Why didn't Vahjar wipeout the students around him? Why did he pick me out of all the other students there? What made me so special that he decided to take me under his wing, teach me, make me care about him, and then betray me like that? I just don't get it!_ Angered by no answers revealing themselves, Lucius _slammed_ his left fist into the shower wall growling softly.

Trixie heard the commotion in the bathroom and went to investigate. Seeing her man fuming, she went to his aid. Shutting the water off and draping a towel over his head, Trixie scrubbed his hair dry chuckling as he made scrambled growls. Pulling the towel away, Lucius scowled at the wall until she guided his gaze to hers. With a nod and sigh from her, Lucius slowly rose and let her finish drying him off. Ending with the towel around his waist, Trixie coaxed him into bed but before that, the ghost of Master Yoda appeared startling both of them.  
"How can you help me?" Lucius scoffed in dismay.  
"Be wary of your choices, Young One."  
"That makes no sense"  
"Betrayed you were, understand that I do. Dwell on it, you should not. A support system, that you have rely on it for strength you can."  
"But, I lost my core—"  
"Lost her too, have you? Hmmm? I think not. Stands by you, she does unwavering and loyal to her very heart."  
"What of my future, what can you see?" Trixie asked the legendary master. The little green Jedi Master reached out with his clawed hand, eyes closed and sighed deeply.  
"Clouded, her future is"  
"Have I done _everything_ that I could?"  
" _Follow the path that lies before you and where it goes"_ Yoda said, opening his eyes and disappearing. Frustrated and yet understanding the ancient words of the dead Jedi Master, Lucius found them to be more answers to future questions. That dredged up a memory of Vahjar, causing to cry himself to sleep while Trixie stroked his hair gently, her magnolia scent allowing him to relax.

 _Aboard the Jade Shadow enroute to Tatooine_

The following morning, Lucius sought out Mara Jade to give him a lift to Tatooine.  
"What's on Tatooine?"  
"A favor I'm calling in for the war effort"  
"That's good to hear. How are you holding up?"  
"I'm holding. I'll be happier when this whole ordeal is over with"  
"That's all we can hope for in the end. Next stop: Tatooine" and the _Jade Shadow_ went into hyperspace.

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers_

Trixie awoke to an empty bed space but the scent of Lucius was strong on his pillow. Sitting up and yawning, she let out a yelp as D-MAS startled her by standing motionless. D-MAS came to life and chuckled, at her surprise.  
"How long have you been standing there watching me sleep?"  
"1.2 standard hours. Lucius has left out for an important mission and has recorded a message for you to watch"

"Okay, play last recording" D-MAS turned and a small holoprojector produced an image of Lucius.  
" _I left out early to call in a favor someone owes me with Mara, on the Jade Shadow. Please don't follow me as I have instructed D-MAS to not give you the activation codes for the Javelin. I've done a lot of thinking over the past couple months and Yoda was right, I haven't lost everyone. I still have you and that makes you more than worth fighting for. I fashioned a lock of my hair into a ring of sorts, not the real thing as we're still learning from each other. Think of it as thanking you for staying by my side. I'm not too good with this but D-MAS, made you a pot of caf and Starblossom fruit. I know fruits are your favorite go-to for breakfast and snacks, since you like trying new things out. Anyway, I'm gonna go now since I wanna get a head start. See you when I get back and be good."_ The recording ending and D-MAS extended his right hand out with the blue lock of hair fashioned into a ring. Laughing and crying, Trixie took the ring of hair and affixed it to her ring finger. Smelling and then kissing it, she held it to her heart.

 _Tatooine, Jundland Wastes_

 _Brock's Shop_

Lucius and Mara went to a local bar followed by a brief exchange between the bartender in Huttese, they went to a Jawa base in the Jundland Wastes. The Jawa base was a shipyard depot and was run by Jawas, droids, and a light brown skinned man named _Brock._ A sign reading: " _Brock's Shop"_ hung above the entrance; its words cobbled together from various letters carved starship parts. The shop itself was the size of a small football stadium and covered by a solar paneled dome. Going inside to escape the dry heat, the twosome scanned the massive stadium from left to right. The left side had large parts like podracer engines, turbolaser turret barrels, starship wings, and navcoms hanging up. The right side had droid parts galore, weapons, shielding, speeder engines, speeder bikes, sand crawler treads, and various types of armor, also hanging from the wall. Before them, were _rows_ of smaller parts, tools, seats, helmets, clothing, and towards the back, food and drink.  
"I see tons of stuff that's probably illegal in some way" Mara said.  
"You wouldn't be wrong about that but, how else are you supposed to make a living?"  
"I suppose so"  
" _Not all of it my stuff is illegal. I pay my 30% to the Hutts and scavenge for the Jawas to get favors now and then. It's a great living when you find random salvage and have to dodge the Imps or whoever."_ A new voice said, coming up the aisle on a small repulsor lift wearing tan and white desert trappings. His caramel and black hair was braided into small knots, dusty goggles sat on his forehead, and a charismatic smile played across his face. Wiping the sweat and dirt from his light brown face, the duo confirmed this was the owner Brock.

Brock was 1.9 meters tall and had a slender but muscular build, soft tan eyes, and gentle features that had been slightly weathered by outdoor work. Pulling his gloves off one finger at a time, he tucked them into his belt and smiled.  
"What can I do for you lovely people today?"  
"I don't know maybe let me have my baby sitting outback"  
" _Lucius_ , is that you?"  
"Yep"  
"Where's that smartass droid of yours at?"  
"Back on Coruscant"  
" _Good._ He can keep his ass there too!"  
"Umm what's your problem with D-MAS?" Mara asked confused while Lucius snorted softly.  
"That _asshole_ bot has a penchant for picking a fight with me just for the amusement of knocking me out. I got his number the next time though: bought me some _Mandalorian Crush_ _Gauntlets."  
"_It's not his fault you have a glass jaw though" Lucius said, with a straight face before laughing.  
" _Ha-ha-ha_ come here you bastard!" Brock said in a mocking tone and pulled his friend into a warm embrace.

In addition to being a scavenger and trader, Brock also spent his spare time mastering various weapons from lightsabers, to vibro weapons, and blasters. He invited them over to his minibar for some drinks and food while they chatted for a bit. Various traders and pilots funneled into his shop looking around and Brock issued orders in Toydarian, Jawaese, Huttese, and other languages to the droids to handle the sales of merchandise coming in.  
"So, about my baby"  
"You mean _my baby_. Though if you wanna get technical, _our baby_ is staying put."  
"Come on Brock, don't be like that. I promise to bring her back in one piece with minimal damage"  
"I know about you and _'minimal damage'._ Remember the flooded power converters on Yavin 4?"  
"That was two years ago!"  
"And _20,000 credits_ I lost on those power converters!"  
"I've profusely apologized and made up for it since then"  
"I don't know Lucius. We put a _lot_ of work, money, blood, sweat, and tears into her. She's the reason I became a great mechanic and setup this wonderful emporium you are sitting in. Gotta give me a great damn reason for me to consider it"  
"We're going to war with the Vong in less than 24 hours and we need every ship possible"  
"So, not to impress your lady friend back home?"  
"No, not _entirely"  
_ "I've done all I can to stay out of the war man, profitable as it is. I'm content with my little paradise here" 

"What happens when they come to Tatooine and its overrun by them?"  
"Then I'll fight them off with everyone else, _maybe_ for a small fee"  
"We are wasting time here" Mara said, but before she could raise her right hand to perform a mind trick, Brock had an orange short lightsaber pointed at her.  
"I tolerate Lucius being a Jedi because he doesn't bring it in my shop. He also doesn't resort to mind tricks when things aren't working out. Kindly, respect my shop rules or leave." Brock said, deactivating the short lightsaber.  
"You dare—"  
"Mara, please go take a walk" I said politely, looking up at her as she rose up ready to cut Brock down.  
" _Fine"_ She said begrudgingly through gritted teeth, taking her leave. Once she was out of the shop, I chuckled.  
"What's so funny? The bitch disrespected me"  
"That _bitch_ happens to be Master _Luke Skywalker's_ wife. Lucky, she didn't cut you down."  
"My apologies. I don't take shit from anyone, regardless of affiliation"  
"When did you get lightsabers in the shop?"  
"Few months ago. I wanted some more exotics so, I ran into a trader in the Unknown Regions who came upon a blueprint for building lightsabers. Through trial and error, I managed to build this one. High demand for them but I won't touch those belonging to dead users. I send those to the nearest Temple or Master nearby."

"That's kind of you"  
"I know I must be getting soft in my 20's. How are you handling everything that's happened?"  
"As can be expected. I feel hollow without a master but I do have Trixie as support and others. I just can't believe it happened to me you know?"  
"You treating her good?"  
"She is my first girlfriend, _of course"_  
"I like that sword you inherited" Brock chuckled, nodding his head.  
"I know you do and _no_ "  
"Damn you ain't even gonna let me play with it?"  
"Let me have my baby and I'll consider it"  
"Meaning never. Damn you are a _stubborn_ son of a bitch!" Lucius laughed at Brock's declaration, finishing his lemon beverage and leaned back in his seat.  
"Please?"  
"Go call your friend back in" Brock groaned, shaking his head.  
"Thank you"  
"What can I say? I'm running a special on kids who have lost their master in a horrible way" Brock stated, shrugging his shoulders and Lucius looked at him before breaking into a _real_ smile.  
"I needed to hear that joke" Lucius said, feeling himself starting to heal a little bit better.  
"Good, now let's talk about that down payment…"

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

 _The Quarters of Trixie Benine_

 _She paced back and forth, trying not to worry about Lucius. What really had her upset was being called for medical support for the war on Myrkr. On one hand, it was her duty as a Healer to abide rules and regulations. In the other, she didn't wanna go against Lucius' wish for her to stay behind. He shouldn't be in combat either but, that's another thing. The conflict was causing her Force lightning ability to manifest more. Do I stay or do I go? I just don't know what to do! Why do love and duty have to be so complicated?_ Tahiri walked by her quarters and spoke.  
"You know, getting worked up won't make it any better" Startled, Trixie unleashed a brilliant blaze of lightning into the wall, scorching it.  
"Shit"  
"Good shot though. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know whether to follow my duties as a Healer or keep my promise to Lucius" I confessed, tears brimming as she explained what happened between her and Lucius.  
"You'll know what to do Trixie, have faith in meditation. We got hours before we depart and I gotta check up on last minute things. You're gonna be okay Trixie, I _believe_ that" Tahiri said, giving her a hug and leaving to tend to her duties.

 _Tatooine, Jundland Wastes  
Behind Brock's shop_

" _That's your ship?"_ Mara asked, astonished Lucius had the funds for such a starship.  
"Yep. Took a _lot_ of bartering, trading, and selling to acquire, but she's mine. Say hello to the _Obliterator,_ a _Marauder-class corvette._ She's been upgraded, cleaned up, and the crew divided up to include droids. Turrets have a slightly faster cooldown rate so they don't overheat, higher shielding, and a gold/vantablack paintjob to boot! Also, the _Obliterator_ has diamond boron missile launchers _and_ eight double turbolaser batteries. To have that, we upgraded to a larger power generator and made more room. She's locked, stocked, and ready to go to war." Lucius explained, walking around the ship as the sunlight caught its shadow beautifully.  
"What did she look like before all this?" 

"Rust bucket _literally._ Maroon paintjob was faded, hull plating corroded and damaged beyond repair, systems were on the fritz, and _somehow_ if you went into hyperspace for too long, the self-destruct would kick on. Total mess but, we cleaned her up." Brock said with a proud smile, running his hand over the hull.

"That we did, man"  
"Now, about _my_ down payment" Brock grinned, waltzing over to Lucius.  
"You aren't gonna let that go, are you?"  
"Nope. Three shots"  
" _One_ and maybe I let you use it in combat"  
" _Two_ and I don't bring D-MAS back for another round" Lucius grinned and Brock sneered, nodding in agreement. Moving to an open area away from the ship, Lucius handed over the Beyvox sword to Brock in blaster form. Brock held the weapon as Lucius instructed and squeezed off a round. The recoil sent Brock back a few steps and he cackled happily.  
" _Please let me take it apart and reverse engineer it?"  
_ "Absolutely not; you have _one_ more shot" Lucius smiled and counted on his index finger.  
"Grrrr _fine_ " Brock grounded himself and squeezed off the final shot, watching it blow a medium sized hole in a dune far off. Reluctantly, he relinquished the weapon back to its owner.  
"Satisfied with payment?"  
" _Oh yeah"_ Brock beamed, despite not being able to take it apart and make one of his own.

 _Kessel  
Kessel Air Control _

Han and Jaklyn had gone off to see how Kyp and Rogue Squadron were doing.  
"Aww come on, just a couple of your best fighters is all we need" Kyp argued with the air control operator.  
"Nope, no can do. We need all of them for the upcoming invasion" after a little more arguing, they reached an argument. They could _'borrow'_ the fighters as long as they came back in one piece. Seeming as Han threatened that the Vong were right behind them, Kessel Air Control cooperated.

 _Hyperspace aboard the Obliterator_

 _Enroute to Myrkr_

"How does it feel being behind the controls again?" Brock asked.  
"It feels great! Don't gotta worry about the self-destruct going off"  
"So about your girl, Trixie, what does she look like? I wanna put a face to the name"  
"Here, have a look," I said, pulling out a datapad and brought up a holoimage of her smiling.  
"Damn, I might have to take her out sometime! But in all seriousness though, she's the one you've been having visions about?"  
"Stupid nerfherder! Yeah that's her. It has been a _rough_ journey since I met her but, I hoping in the end it's gonna be worth all the trouble. Trixie is beyond good to me and I honestly couldn't've asked for a better girl. I really love her and don't wanna lose her, but these visions are getting stronger and powerful to the point that I don't know what to do"  
"Well you got her to stay back home so nothing'll happen man, don't sweat it so much"  
"That's true, I just hope she listens to me"  
"From what you've told me, Trixie seems like she can handle herself. Might be only 17 but, her heart is with you. Look at me: I got a few years on you, single, and I enjoy my life on Tatooine. I don't think much about having a love life because I'm married to my work. If a woman came into the picture, maybe I'd consider it but for now? I'm good with where I'm at."

"Sometimes, I wish I stayed with you and kept with the scavenger lifestyle. Being a Jedi is difficult, especially with relationships and duty. I don't even know where this path is gonna take me! That's what _scares_ me the most. Heir to Beyvox. Betrayed by master who, turned out to be a Vong in disguise. Visions that may or may not come true. It's mental overload for me and Trixie balances me out."  
"Brother, I totally agree with you. I wished you would've stuck around but, I'm glad you became a Jedi Knight. I'm not cut out for that shit honestly, too many rules and regulations. I would be reprimanded so much, its not even funny. I'm glad I don't have _The Force_ in my blood, you guys can have it. Sure, being able to lift heavy objects or persuade someone to see things your way is nice, but it would complicate things for me. Gathering scrap, bartering, trading, selling, and building that's my _craft._ If I come across a dead person's lightsaber, I do try it out just to see how it _feels._ Granted, they fetch the best price on the black market but in the end, I send them back to the nearest Temple with a holo of who it belonged to. This way, the family or whoever can do as they see fit." Brock said, patting his friend's left shoulder.  
"I never took you for a softy, that's interesting."  
"Well, you come across a few bad deals and realize how impactfully harmful you're being, you develop a bit of a soft side. With returning lightsabers, those Masters would offer me small rewards in finding other artifacts I come across in my travels."

"That's very helpful. Coming out of hyperspace in three, two, one" I said, as the navcom indicated we reached our destination.

 _On approach to Myrkr_

 _The Jade Shadow's comm crackled to life as Mara contacted Lucius and Brock on the Obliterator.  
_ "Something's up, it feels too easy" Mara stated.  
"Yeah, most definitely" Lucius and Brock agreed, keying the comm. Moving on impulse power, the two ships lurched towards the foreboding planet. Minutes later, three Yuuzhan Vong worldships appeared with 96 coral skippers in front of them.  
" _Oh shit!"_ Lucius and Brock said, looking at each other as they scrambled to bring shields and weapons to full power.

 _Coruscant, Jedi Temple  
Hangar bay area_

All of the Knights and Apprentices were loading onto the Republic gunships, famed from the Clone Wars. Those gunships were loaded onto the _Acclamator-class assault ships_ awaiting departure to Myrkr. The hustle and bustle of everyone in around the Temple almost seemed reminiscent of the Clone Wars zero hour. The intercoms rang out, calling for everyone important and nonessential to report for assignment. Of the people being called, Healers were first on call. Trixie scrambled to get herself dressed and ready then, froze as she heard Lucius' voice. _Stay on Coruscant, I'll come back for you when it's over. I don't want you to get hurt._  
" _Calling Healers report to Hangar Bay immediately for your designated assignment."_ The intercom from the hallway squawked.  
"Sorry Lucius, duty before love. I know you'll understand" Trixie said, tightening her boots and twirling her right hand around, used the Force to braid her hair on top, ending in a low ponytail. Once her white training suit was fastened, Trixie first went to Lucius' apartment and tucked the parchment Rieff had given her under his pillow, given both of them a soft kiss and disembarked towards her duty.

 _Jedi Temple_

 _Hangar Bay_

Trixie filed in with the numerous amount of other people awaiting to be reassigned and sorted. Scanning the area, she spotted D-MAS at the _Javelin_ and made a bee-line for him.  
"Didn't he say for you _not_ to go to Myrkr?" D-MAS questioned as I approached and noticed R2 was running diagnostics onboard.  
"I don't care. I won't sit round and not do anything! My duties as a Jedi Healer come first before my love for him. Let's get moving"  
"I was given explicit orders to _not_ let you take the Javelin"  
"Well, you're gonna"  
"No, I'm not" D-MAS said, crossing his arms unmoving in her determination.  
"Hey, is this craft being used for transport?" a staff assigner inquired, approaching us.  
"No, but it can be. We have room enough for a handful of Healers to be onboard, just ask the pilot, D-MAS here. He's also a medical droid too" I said, with a rye smile at D-MAS. D-MAS looked from me to the staffer and back, saluting and spoke.  
"D-MAS reporting for duty. I am currently assigned to Jedi Knight Lucius Draken, who is currently on Myrkr engaging the enemy. This is his personal ship and I would love to help the war effort."  
"Fantastic! I'll bring them over and you can load up awhile" the staffer jogged back over to a group of Healers and pointed them our way.  
"Very clever, Trixie"  
"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first" I said, making my way up to ramp but he lay a hand on my shoulder.  
"You're staying on the shuttle when we get to Myrkr"  
"Fine, but don't you ever listen to what he tells you?"  
"Sometimes but, that's beside the point"  
"Now, you gonna help me out or act like my mom?" I said, gesturing at moving the bunks to make room.  
"I'm gonna regret this" D-MAS said, holding his head low.

"I'm coming along too" Lana said, coming over as the group of Healers looked anxiously and even scared to go into battle.  
"Great, you can be _mother hen_ " D-MAS chuckled at Lana, while Trixie rolled her eyes and R2 tootled up the ramp past the trio. Once everyone was loaded up, the _Javelin_ and the ships took off.

The scene was this: _Jedi preparing for the dawn of a war that awaited them with consequences in tow._

 _In space above Myrkr_

 _The Obliterator and Jade Shadow were entangled in a haze of blaster fire and Vong weapons._ The Obliterator rocked back and forth, as it traded fire with the skips while Jade Shadow, brought backup fire.  
"There's too many of them!" Mara barked over the comm.  
"No shit!" Brock responded chuckling, bringing the ship out of general combat.  
"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, noticing Brock was leaving the firefight.  
"Making room to launch _our_ fighters. Attention all hands: prepare for launch" Brock explained, making a general announcement through the ship's comm. Multiple klaxons droned in the Obliterator's hangar bay, as the pilots and droids made their way to the ships. The ships in the hangar bay consisted of: 3 Naboo starfighters, 3 A-wings, 2 jet black Arc-170's, 1 orange Tie Defender, 1 sky blue Tie Interceptor, and 2 Delta-7 Aetherspirte-class light interceptors colored carmine and striped yellow with black teeth. Two Sheathipede-class transport shuttles, colored brown with blue jaws loaded up with a small contingent task force that would make their way to the surface under minor escort from the dozen fighters being launched. The cargo bay doors opened and one by one, the fighters launched to join the battle.  
" _Baker's Dozen_ plus two away" one of the pilots crackled over the comm.  
"Affirmative, Baker leader. Make daddy proud. Obliterator out" Brock answered the pilot's comm.

The comm crackled with cheers and whooping as each of the Baker's Dozen group destroyed the horde of coral skippers little by little. The Obliterator, Jade Shadow, and Baker's Dozen took the fight to the Vong. Baker's Dozen had been fully modified, cleaned, upgraded, and retrofitted with the latest in ship-to-ship combat. From extended sensors, better fuel capacity, stronger firepower, adaptive shielding that lasted for a certain amount of time, extra missiles, extra turrets, sharper target alignment for those tight turns that allow for quicker target acquisition, reinforced hulls and armor plating, longer oxygen supply should they get stranded in space, communication extended to five star systems away, fake paneling that upon flipping a switch, would simulate massive damage. The drawbacks to the upgrades were either power or fuel consumption. Other than that, Brock and his team spent their credits _very well_.

Lucius unbuckled himself from the co-pilot's chair and made for the cargo bay.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Gonna have some fun with the sword"  
"It's suicide dude!"  
"Yeah and? Aren't you the least bit curious to know if the blaster on here does damage in space?"  
"Yeah but—"  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright"

 _Cargo bay ramp of the Obliterator_

Lucius gathered up the restraint cords used to hold ships in place and other heavy equipment, making a safety harness. Finding a vacsuit, he affixed the helmet to his head and sighed deeply. Switching the sword into blaster form and magnetizing his boots, Lucius walked to the cargo bay doors and watched them slowly open. Walking down midway, he stopped and poised waiting for an open shot. _I waited with my weapon at the ready, watching the brilliant flashes of weapons fire being exchange in the cold void of space. Firing off two shots as a test run, I watched the blasts fizzle and turn into fireballs as they entered the vacuum of space. Not just normal fireballs though, blue fireballs that collided with a coral skipper and melted its aft slightly. I watched the coral skipper spin out of control and explode by green blaster fire from the Tie Interceptor.  
"Now that's awesome!" _I said into my comm.  
"What did you do?" Brock asked, curiosity in his tone.  
"My shots turn into blue fireballs and it _melted_ the coral skipper and the blue Interceptor turned it to slag"  
"Oh I am reverse engineering your toy!"  
"No, you're not!" I chuckled, squeezing off a few more blasts.

" _Watch it Obliterator, quad skips incoming on your six!"_ This coming from Mara, who was coming around to lend assistance. I saw the incoming skips and pulled the trigger but no blast came out. _Dammit, needs to cooldown._ Looking at the cord, I ignited my lightsaber, took a deep breath and severed the line. Cutting the maglocks on my boots, I leapt into space, blades ready to cut through the ships.

 _Hyperspace aboard the Javelin  
Enroute to Myrkr_

 _With reinforcements on the way, Trixie was doing her best to not let her love for Lucius cloud her focus. Looking back at the group of 17 Healers, she could feel their apprehension, fear, and feeling exiguity when it came to being in transit to Myrkr. For some, it might mean their imminent death and others, it meant becoming the Jedi they were meant to be. Trixie remembered what it was to be green on the first combat mission. The vomiting, nausea, blood squirting in her face, pained expressions, anguished warriors reduced to sobbing messes as they lost limbs, droids broken because they weren't doing enough to save a fellow squad member, death threats, and so on. She remembered fighting through her sorrow at not being able to save so many but later rejoiced as the ones she was able to save, lived on to fight another day. While most the dead weren't remembered, she made a silent and small bonfire in remembrance of them. She never forgot their courage and sacrifice for a brighter dawn._

 _This group of Healers susurrus amongst themselves, unsure of how to handle their predicament. Trixie unbuckled herself from the co-pilot's seat and sat on the floor, bringing the attention of the group to her.  
"_Sit and listen" Trixie commanded softly as Lana took over her cockpit position and the Healers followed her orders.  
"What is it you wish to tell us, Master Benine?" a young Zabrak male asked.  
"I know you are all scared and terrified because you've never experienced a combat mission like this one. Most of you have probably never seen _real_ combat, just sim practice correct?" She said, looking at the various races and species before her. Most of them nodded and frowned slightly.  
" _I was in your shoes once and it wasn't easy but, those I saved lived to fight another day, raise a family, and live their life. It's never like the simulations make it out to be. You will see many frightening things but you must remain steadfast. It is okay to cry, for you will mourn many times as you try to save everyone. Those that cannot be saved, leave them with a positive memory and move onto the next one. I know you have loved ones that care about you, I have one myself. But it is imperative to put duty before love_ _always_ _. You are the frontline's first and last hope. You'll freeze but, you'll break free by remembering this. Everyone hold hands"_

 __Trixie interlocked her hands with the two Healers in front of her and everyone followed suit then, she continued. _  
"Close your eyes and remember these five things you'll always touch on the battlefield: blood, heartbeat, appendages, tears, and most importantly, the Force. Remember these when you feel yourself freezing up because they will be a part of you for as long as you're a Healer. Remember the creed of a Healer as well: Bacta can heal the body, but the Force can heal the soul. Blood will scare or make you pass out but, you must steel yourself. The soldiers you'll heal have seen more than you ever will. Feeling their heartbeat lets you know they're right beside you as they're being patched up. Never take a heartbeat for granted because it could be gone the next moment. When someone holds your hand tightly, whether its an appendage or claw, hold it tightly and nod. They'll know you care and won't abandon them. Soothe them as you hold onto them. There will be many tears shed, some of these tears having healing properties. More importantly, wiping them away when they can't, is a mark of caring and that's a quality to cherish. Lastly, the Force is always with you even when you feel entirely alone. It is the Light that illuminates the Dark. It is hope when despair reigns. It is victory in the face of defeat. It is love where hatred lies. Say the creed with me!"_ Trixie finished her deep emotional speech and the Healers repeated the creed.

" _Coming out of hyperspace now"_ Lana called back from the cockpit as the Javelin reverted to real space behind the _Acclamator-class_ ships with a thunderclap.

 _Above Myrkr_

Mara watched as she came around to see Lucius was in _space_ , cutting into the coral skippers that were lining up to fire on the Obliterator. _That kid is batshit crazier than anyone I know._  
" _Yeeeeeee haaaaaaa!"_ came the all too familiar yell of Han Solo over the comms, followed by a barrage of turbolaser blasts that destroyed coral skippers in the wake of his ship, the _Millennium Falcon._  
"Han, is that you?"  
"You think I'd miss something like this? Plus, I brought some friends as well" He replied, as Rogue Squadron, Kyp, Jacen, and 12 other snub fighters, made from various Republic fighter parts better known as, _Uglies._ Blue, green, red, and orange lasers danced around Lucius while he clung to the belly of the coral skipper. After dragging the sword along the side, he noticed skips heading towards the surface. Then, the skip he was holding onto buckled and juked, throwing him off. Tumbling in the unknown of space while the battle raged on, Lucius fought against inertia to balance himself.  
"If anyone can hear me, I could use a lift before I'm vaped!" Lucius called out on his comm.  
"Kid, where are you?" Han asked, responding to his call for help.  
"Currently tumbling away from the Obliterator's cargo ramp"  
"Jaklyn, throw out the landing claws. This is gonna be a tight rescue!" Nodding, she activated the landing claws and went to the cargo hold for a vacsuit.

The Falcon swung around, Lucius reached for the landing claw _missing it_ by inches, reaching out in the Force, he pulled the Falcon back just enough for him to grab the landing claw. Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucius felt a tugging on his legs.  
"Let go of the landing claw, I got you" Jaklyn said, over the headset using the Force to guide him inside the ship.  
"Are you both inside?"  
" _Almost"  
_ "Hurry it up, I got a trio coming in hot!" Jaklyn had Lucius in her sights and with a hard jerk, they fell inside on the deck, ramp closing behind them.  
"We're in!"  
"Fantastic" With the addition of firepower, the coral skippers dwindled down to 68. Lucius made his way to the cockpit, while Jaklyn took up the co-pilot's chair again.  
"Is that _my_ ship with those Acclamators?" Lucius said, squinting his eyes and pointing at a familiar shuttle following in formation with the capital class warships.  
"I think it is, do you want me to open a channel to them?"  
"No, I'll deal with her when we get to the surface" He said, heading back to the common area to strip off his vacsuit. The battle above the planet lasted for an hour until the skips were gone. However, the surface wasn't any better.

 _Myrkr_

 _Planet surface_

The battle raged with such voracity it made the _Clone Wars_ seem like a playground brawl. LAAT's, X-wings, A-wings, B-wings, and many others were in aerial combat, raining down hot lasers at the swarm of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Wreckage was strewn about setting the grasslands afire. Ten minutes later, all the Jedi except for Trixie and Mara had landed, making for a band of 25 Vong warriors led by, Nom Anor. Lightsabers ignited and ready for battle, the Warriors of Light made a defensive line as the Warriors of Dark halted. Adorned in full Vonduun crab armor, the Yuuzhan Vong looked more menacing than before. Their armor was cerulean in color while Nom Anor's was black. Stepping forward, Nom Anor's amphistaff coiled around his body, until the head rested in his right hand.  
"You ready to die, Jedi?" Even now, your forces are barely enough against our overwhelming might!"  
"How about you?" I asked, charging at him not waiting to waste anymore time.

Leaping in the air, I brought my left foot down on his head but, his amphistaff caught my leg and slammed me to the ground. Wincing at the minor pain, I chuckled.  
"What's so funny, Jedi filth?"  
"This!" bringing the Beyvox blade up and around in a sideways slash, I cut his amphistaff in two. Speechless, Nom Anor took a few steps back as I split in half and tossed my lightsaber to my double.  
" _Attack!"_ one of the warriors bellowed and both sides charged at each other. No matter what the Jedi did, they were outnumbered. Kyp & Jacen were fighting the Vong Elite, who wielded _two amphistaffs,_ which made it virtually impossible to scratch them. Detaching the hook, I threw it at one of the Elite who was poised to impale Jacen. 

_In orbit above Myrkr_

 _The worldships were under a lot of fire from the overpowering number of fighters and capital ships._ Once the worldships were destroyed, the Jade Shadow went to the surface to lend aid. After breaking through the atmosphere and narrowly avoiding a few collisions, Mara spotted her friends engaged in combat. She noticed Leia giving chase to a Vong running away. Upon closer inspection, Mara saw it was none other than _Nom Anor._ Bringing her ship around to land with a rocky _thud_ , Mara bounded down the ramp, lightsaber ignited. Nom Anor stopped, looking between the two women.  
"Hold it right there!" Mara commanded, pointing her lightsaber at him. Nom Anor produced a new amphistaff and engaged Leia at will. Mara joined in and together, they put him on the defensive. _Two women getting their revenge on the one person who caused it._

 _Myrkr, aboard the Javelin_

Trixie, D-MAS, R2, and Lana worked to evacuate the Healers. Working frantically to avoid the Thud bugs being hurled at them, the final Healer was unloaded. _BOOM! BANG! SCREEECH!  
"_Direct hit to port wing! We must pull up!" D-MAS cried out, fighting to hold the controls steady.  
"Fine, but I'm going to help!" Trixie said, holding onto the cargo bay support handle.  
"Be careful out there and may the Force be with you"  
"Same goes for you too" then, she jumped and landed right leg extended, left leg bent, and neon blade ignited in her right hand. Saluting at her fellow Healers who found those to administer aid, Trixie went in search of Lucius.

 _Myrkr, two clicks from the landing zone_

" _How ya holding up?"_ Lucius asked Naomi, the two of them fighting back-to-back.  
"Peachy" Naomi answered, cutting the head off a Vong panting lightly. Five mins later, Kyp and Jacen force jumped at six Vong overpowering Luke and Druskil. Jaina, Jaklyn, and Lana were fending off five Vong for about ten minutes while Turok, led a small band of troopers into a dozen or so Vong which went down fifteen minutes after that. Leia had to admit Nom Anor was putting a good fight, something she rarely did. As she parried and twirled her blade around, he caught her by surprise, hurling her into a nearby tree knocked out. Mara _exploded_ with vicious accuracy and deadly precision.  
"You tattooed _bastard!"_ She bellowed, planting her right foot across his jaw.  
"Very good but, not your _best_ " Nom Anor cackled, his amphistaff deflecting her lightsaber strikes then changing to lashing out to score a poisonous bite but, missing each time. Lightsaber and amphistaff clashed in a blurred fury, with no side giving into the other. Mara spun her blade around, saw an opening and took it. Her blade kissed through his stomach and exited out his back. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Nom Anor glared defiantly as his fell off her blade. Mara held his dying gaze til, he let out a shuddering phrase.  
"Jedi sc-sc-sc-scum!" and Nom Anor was no more.

Trixie slain four Vong on her way to find Lucius. She paused to help out those that needed medical assistance and setup barricades where troopers were dug in, fending off the enemy. Of the thousands of Vong that had been deployed by the worldships, only a handful remained. Twenty minutes went by since the fighting had died down. Lucius and Naomi took a _much-needed_ break. The battlefield was littered with debris and raging fires that just never seemed to stop burning. Everyone was in pain, fatigue, sweating, needing to use the bathroom, bleeding, or dead. The dead were gathered as best they could, due to being torn apart by the vilipend that is the Yuuzhan Vong. Lucius had rejoined his body double and standing to stretch, he felt something approaching at full speed, via vibrations in the ground. Beyvox sword at the ready, he poised to cut down whatever was coming towards them. The smoke cleared for an instant and _Trixie_ emerged from it, lightsaber glowing brightly.

Her white training suit was torn up and marred by various blood, hair disheveled, body aching, fears alleviated that her beau was alive, she ran to him deactivating her weapon. Jumping into his awaiting arms, Trixie wailed joyfully, holding him tightly.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked, squeezing her tightly and crying as well. The disapproval he had for her being here vanished knowing she was here and now. In phrenitis, they kissed feeling the surge of their love burn ever brighter than before. As they kissed, he swept his fingers through her hair, memorizing the feel of each strand. She did the same but with his face, taking into account every contour and his smile that she forever loved.  
"I'll be okay. I couldn't stay behind because my duty as a Healer comes before my love for you" She said, jumping down and blinking away tears.  
"I kinda hoped you'd stay behind though I understand"  
"Good because I have more news as well"  
"What's that?"  
"This" Trixie said, holding up her left hand showing me the lock of hair I made into a ring.  
"Think of it as a future endeavor that we'll embark on"  
"Hmm Draken does have a nice ring to it" Trixie grinned and embrace me tightly, happy tears streaming. _I watched the exchange between Lucius and Trixie, feeling happy for them. Though the gnawing feelings I had for Trent surfaced lightly and I remembered how he loved me, Rieff, and his wife,_ _Tyra_ _. Trent might have been the leader of Beyvox, but Tyra was his wife. Me and Rieff were just adventures for him even though, he genuinely cared for us. Pushing my feelings away, I rose to go give them a hug. I was even happier that Trixie realized that her duties as a Healer outweighed those of being Lucius' lover. I'd forgotten about the line between love and duty. I hope the two of them have a wonderful life together._

Everyone else came running to regroup but were suddenly, _frozen in place. Oddly, Trixie, Lucius, and Naomi were unaffected by this turn of events._ Breaking from the embrace, Naomi activated her lightsaber and deflected an incoming dart. A second dart scored purchase in Naomi's chest, piercing her heart and exited her back. Naomi looked down at her wound, confused as to how she missed the second dart and fell to her knees, blood trickling out of her mouth.  
" _No! This can't be happening!"_ I said shaking my head.  
"What's happening?" Trixie asked, as she struggled to heal Naomi's dying form.  
"Two lives; yours and Naomi's. Have to choose _one_ " I said, bewildered by Lana's haunting vision coming to fruition before my very eyes. There was a soft thud to my right and I looked to see my former master, _Tenyo Vahjar_ standing there.

 _Myrkr_

" _No, Trixie, get out of here now!"_ I yelled, finding my voice through the panic.  
"That won't help at all, fool!" Vahjar menaced. _Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. Save Trixie and Naomi. I told myself over and over as I activated my twin lances and charged at him._ I sliced at him but all I caught was air, as he moved with lightning speed. I went for another slash but, his amphistaff stabbed my left thigh and buried itself in the ground. Crying out in pained terror, I tried to wrench myself free but Vahjar kicked my lightsaber out of my grip. He followed that with a devastating blow to my solar plexus, causing me to see black in the edges of my vision. Chuckling darkly, Tenyo Vahjar ignited a _green lightsaber_ and prepared to behead me.  
"Well, time for another one to die!"  
"Try me!" Trixie challenged, meeting his blade and they fought with deadly determination. Just when it seemed Trixie had the upper hand with an instant kill shot, Vahjar surprised her with a stab through her stomach.  
" _NOOOOOO!"_ I bellowed, as I violently cut at the growing number of amphistaffs wrapping around my body with the sword. Vahjar hoisted a bloodied and shocked Trixie over his right shoulder and walked off.  
"Oh no, you _don't!"_ I said, lunging at them best I could since my leg was injured. Trixie reached out crying with blood spilling out her mouth.  
"Lucius! Save me!" Grasping her left hand, I held on tightly fighting away my sorrow.  
" _Don't let me go!"_ She cried, tears flooding freely, as it became a tug of war between us. That tug of war was broken by a vicious back kick by Vahjar to my face.

As my grip lost her hand, the ring came off in my hand and at the same time, _precious seconds_ were slipping away from Naomi. I went to lunge at him again but a great surge of amphistaffs forced me to my knees and he cackled, turning to face me. Grasping my jaw tightly, he matched my gaze fowl breath forcing me to hold back the urge to vomit.  
" _You're too late and a failure again, Lucius Draken. Can't save the woman you love or your friends. Do you think you can honestly beat me? You cannot and never will. This is a lesson you will_ _never_ _pass. Goodbye, my former pupil."_ And with that, Tenyo Vahjar walked off with Trixie wailing but that ended when he delivered a sleeping agent via his fingernail. Lucius roared in defiance as he struggled against the amphistaffs to be free. Even trapped like this, he couldn't use his ability because that had already drained him greatly from earlier. Dropping his sword, he mentally channeled it to cut himself free. Once free, he limped to chase after Vahjar and save his love, Trixie. Five steps later, he was sent backwards by the concussive wave of a crashing Acclamator.

 _Dazed, ears ringing, vision blurred momentarily, Lucius shook the sensations off and got up.  
"VAHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He roared, grabbing the burning wreckage with great effort in the Force, hurled it out of his way. _He crumbled to his knees, crying with no sign of them in sight. Sweeping his hair back, he looked back to Naomi and rushed to her side. Everyone was unfrozen and came running. I started to hold pressure on her wound but, she pushed my hands away.  
"It's too late for me" She rasped, caressing my face with tears running down the sides of her face.  
"But-but-but" I tried to protest, and Naomi put a finger to my lips, shaking her head. Searching my face, she smiled and beckoned me closer. Lending my ear, she whispered softly " _You are his son"._ Looking at her, I was confused by her words. Then with a soft gasp, Naomi's head rolled into my hand and she was no more. Rocking back and forth, I held her lifeless form to me wailing feeling like a true _failure. I couldn't save Trixie or Naomi. I let my former master get away. It was all my fault. Naomi's death is on my hands and Trixie's capture. All. My. Fault._

Luke was the first to approach as Lucius lay Naomi's dead form down on the battlefield. Meeting his gaze, a look of determination blossomed over Lucius' face.  
"No, I forbid it. It's wrong and pure lunacy" Luke said firmly.  
" _I don't care anymore. What if it was_ _Mara_ _or_ _Leia_ _?"_ He challenged, fuming at being denied. Luke was taken aback by Lucius' challenge because if he were in the same situation, he'd go off half-cocked.  
"I'm ordering not to go after her!" Luke said, but before he could retract _her_ for _him_ , Lucius' face crumbled briefly then walled up pure _anger.  
"FUCK YOUR ORDERS!" _I spat, turning on my heel leaving the group stunned by my declaration. By then, the Javelin had landed, and D-MAS had run out to see if he could help out with the injured.  
"Master, the frontline is almost cleaned up. What's happened?"  
"Naomi's dead; Trixie's been captured. I'm going after her"  
"You're severely injured, I shall pilot"  
"He's not going anywhere" Luke said again, drawing his lightsaber.  
"You can try to stop him but, you'll have to go through me. I may be but a medical droid with upgraded fighting styles, but my loyalties are to Master Draken because he saved me from a miserable time on Thyferra years ago. For that alone, I owe him what you call a debt. I might not last long, but I will see you _bleed. Lucius, go."_ D-MAS spoke, taking the Beyvox sword and holding it in Form V.

Mara stood in front of Luke, giving him a soft smile, sighing, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.  
"There has been enough loss today, go" She said, looking over her left shoulder at them. Nodding, I limped to the ship with D-MAS protecting my back as he boarded with me. Taking off, the Javelin went in search of Trixie and Vahjar.

 _Coruscant_

 _Aftermath of the events on Myrkr_

 _Three hours later, the Jade Shadow, Millennium Falcon, and the remaining forces headed home. Among the dead were: Lana and her sister Jaklyn, thousands of troopers, 8 of the 17 Healers, droids, and scores of wreckage. Brock and Baker's Dozen provided escort to those heading home then, they went back to Tatooine. In the medical wing, Luke set to address the day's events._

"Today, we fought a battle that cost us a lot: _Friends_ _,_ _Power_ _,_ _Willpower,_ _Strength_ _, and_ _Faith_ in ourselves. Just because we've been knocked down doesn't mean we've given up. We _will_ get back up, brush ourselves off, and continue fighting for those who still suffer under Yuuzhan Vong oppression. For we are Jedi, Soldiers of the Republic and Defenders of Peace! I'll be _damned_ if you or I throw in the towel this early in the fight. I know this conflict has drawn you away from your families and loved ones. I feel your pain within the Force believe me when I tell you, I wish it were different. As a united front, we can drive them back because I _believe_ in you; all of you and it is within that hope which gives me the strength to carry on. Freedom is a right given to all species within the universe, it's up to us to fight the tyranny that would strip it away. Today, we will mourn those lost to us but tomorrow, I ask you my fellow Jedi and Republic soldiers, brothers and sisters alike, will you fight by my side and bring an end to this tyranny and ushering in a new era of peace? Will you?" Luke finished, turning to face the multitude of wounded, raising his lightsaber above his head, igniting the blade. Multiple snap hiss sounds of other lightsabers and fists raised in union. The crowd before him erupted in cheer after cheer, rallying together for the first time since the days of Vader's regime. Luke looked from face to face and smiled feeling the Force surge not just through him, but through the hearts and souls of those before him ready to defend their individual homes.

 _Epilogue_

 _Coruscant_

 _Third Ring Apartment Towers, 127_ _th_ _floor, Apt 29a_

 _The Javelin returned unsuccessful in finding any trace of Vahjar or Trixie. The shuttle swung around the Temple in the night sky. Looking out of the display window, Lucius caught sight of the pyre burning brightly as the bodies of slain Jedi were disposed of in honor. He regretted not coming home with everyone else but, he had to try to catch Vahjar and save her. His hands still had Naomi's blood on them. Looking from the fire to his hands, he felt a new wave of sorrow overcome him. D-MAS looked over at his friend and putting the ship in autopilot, he reached out to squeeze his left shoulder.  
"I fucked up and it's all my fault_"  
"No, you didn't. The circumstances you were in hindered you. You are _not_ at fault here, Lucius."  
"But Naomi's _dead_ and Trixie's _gone,_ what am I gonna do now?"  
"I honestly don't know Lucius, though I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. For now, mourn then pick yourself back up" D-MAS said, as the shuttle halted outside his apartment complex.

Getting up, D-MAS assisted his friend to stand and was suddenly embraced in what humans call a hug. _I'd seen him as well as other species perform this action but never understood the full concept until I studied it. It turns out to have a number of meanings. I think this one means gratitude._  
"I don't know what I'd do without you D-MAS. You stood toe-to-toe with Master Luke and _defended_ me. You could've been cut to pieces and scrapped!"  
"I know, but I was serious about making him bleed. I was also serious about owing you a debt for Thyferra. In the time I've been at your side, I think I've come to experience and understand the emotion of caring. I've seen how it grew between you and Mistress Trixie. Applying how we've interacted around each other the past couple years, I can say with 100% certainty, I _care_ about you, Master Draken. I would not hesitate to die for you if the situation-"  
" _I love you, D-MAS!_ " I said, holding his head to mine crying softly and D-MAS patted my back lightly.  
"I know, Master. Now let's get you inside and bacta your thigh up."

Once D-MAS had gotten Lucius into his apartment, he departed. _I was left alone to my own devices. Limping towards the bathroom, I was halted by a tapping at my door. Confused by the sound, I opened the door to find a courier droid hovering before me._ It was a two-foot wide bulbous with two skinny claw tipped hands, hazard orange and baby blue in color, holding a familiar binding in its hands: _the Beyvox Chronicle._ Its bright yellow eyes whirred as it entered and placed the book on my coffee table. The courier droid buzzed as it returned to face me, tapping its claws for a tip.  
"Take 30 credits from my personal account; Draken 44012" The droid beeped and whistled a thank you, floating out of my apartment, leaving me all alone. I resumed my pace, limping to the bathroom, shedding my torn and bloody blue robes on the floor. A soft beep sounded from the chronicle and I turned, wincing as my body demanded comfort. Going to the chronicle, I looked at the cause of the soft beeping: a pre-recorded holo message from _Trixie._

Hesitantly, I pressed the button and sat on the couch arm sighing deeply. A blue hologram of Trixie appeared before me and I swallowed a cry.  
" _Hey Lucius, I decided to surprise you with the Beyvox Chronicle. The courier droid activated upon detecting the Javelin's return. Isn't delivery service so cool? Anyway, I'm going to Myrkr with the rest of the Healers. I have to help them not just as a reason to see if you're alright, but as a Healer myself. Oh, they're making last call for everyone! I have to go but there's two things I gotta tell you real quick! One, I love you, Lucius Draken and I can't wait to see you again. Two, I left another surprise in your apartment somewhere. It's something that you're ready for. Rieff gave it to me and said I'd know the time to give it to you. So, I'm off to help and I'll see you when I get there. Love you!"_ the holo recording ended and I slumped to the floor in a sobbing heaving heap.

 _I stayed that way for a time in the light illumination of my apartment. When I felt the strength to get up, I went for the shower. I was tired, sad, exhausted, bruised, bloodied, wounded, and the only form of comfort was the scalding hot water of my shower. The water washed away the dried blood, dirt, and sweat. I closed my eyes and I could see plain as day Naomi's dying face, Trixie's distraught betrayed face, and Tenyo Vahjar's menacing laughter echoing in my head._ Surging anger filled me, and I punched the wall until my knuckles bled. Even then, I kept punching until I wailed and screamed wishing things were different. Finishing my shower, going to the bathroom, and drying off, I sat on my bed groaning in deep pain. Heading to the living room, I looked around for whatever surprise Trixie had left me. Flipping the cushions, nothing was there except for the remote and some crumbs. Tossing the cushions aside, I went to the kitchen and rooted through the cabinets. Getting frustrated, I used to Force and brought everything around me into view, lights on full. _Nothing._ Going to lay down in defeat, I felt a piece of paper under my pillow as I slid my hand under it. Pulling it out I waved at the light switch, turning it on. Letting my eyes adjust to the illumination, I looked over the paper feeling my rising agitation die away to be replaced by _shock_ and _disbelief._

The paper was a page from the _Beyvox Chronicle_. _It was a diagram for a family tree for each member of the clan. Following the lines to the bottom, Lucius gasped as he saw a line with_ _his_ _name_ _written down but, that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was the line_ _beside_ _his. The line beside his read: V. Draken. Who the hell was V. Draken? He thought. That was quickly answered by a small note left by Trixie. Biting back a cry, he read the attachment: "I did some research and it turns out you got a twin somewhere in the Outer Rim. Specifically, a_ _sister_ _. Here's the last contact info I could find. Yours forever, T."_

 _Undisclosed location_

On a distant remote planet, Trixie hung suspended in the Embrace of Pain. Wounds half healed and still weak, Trixie stirred awake. She was greeted by Yuuzhan Vong warriors sneering and beating their slaves. Tenyo Vahjar approached flanked by four warriors and Trixie tried to wrench herself free only to be hit agonizing pain.  
" _LUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_ Trixie cried out and the only sound she heard was the maniacal laughter of Tenyo Vahjar.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
